They Met Underground
by Vampy.rEVOLution666
Summary: Alternate timeline. Ross Lynch and Laura Marano meet when they are 18 years old in London, whilst R5 are on tour and Laura's dad has a job abroad. What happens if they meet months later on the set of Austin and Ally that is to be based, not on highschool, but on their college years instead! Raura. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

_AN/: Italics means the thoughts of the person whose point of view it is._

 **Chapter 01:**

Ross' POV

He was comfortably bent over at the waist, elbows resting on his knees, bangs hung over his face, iPod in hand and his butt was plonked on a fairly decent bench in Paddington Underground. Among all the ongoing European touring, constantly with another member of the family or crew, it was nice to finally get a few moments of peace to himself. Needless to say he was more than happy to be left alone...

Unfortunately for Ross, whilst listening to a demo he'd been working on with Riker this past week, he was suddenly interrupted by a forceful harrumph. Moving his hands apart, for the first time, he noticed a pair of ratty, old converse. Attached to them were two teasingly toned legs, hidden from sight by a pair of black, faded, ripped jeans. _What the...?_ Having eventually decided to look up to see who dared disrupt the first second of actually calm he'd manage to achieve in months, he was stunned to say the least. His jaw hung slack at the beautiful sight before him and his mouth couldn't quite seem to form words. _Dude! Get it together!_

"Um...can I help you?" He eventually managed, eyebrow raised.

"Finally! Do you know how long I've been standing here?!" _She's American? Small world._

It appeared as though he'd zoned out, because once he focused in on what the pretty brunette was actually saying again she seemed to be expecting an answer.

"Sorry?" He said in confusion.

"Your bag...can you please move it so I can sit down? My feet are killing me." All other seats were taken.

"Oh. Yeah, sure..." The blonde nineteen year old went to move his rucksack from the seat next to him, unsuccessfully trying to hide a light blush that spread its way across his sun-kissed cheeks. "Sorry about that." He apologised as the stranger dropped herself in the space beside him with a heavy and apparently long overdue sigh.

"It's fine." The girl smiled. "Everyone has the right to zone out once in a while." He smiled back.

"Feel better?" He found the words leaving his lips before he even had the chance to process them. Apparently his subconscious willed for him to carry on this conversation as much as the alert part of his brain did too.

"Yeah thanks...I've been running errands all day...and I mean all day. Since around six this morning and what is it now...four? ...five?"

"Six , actually." He supplied.

"Oh, Jesus." She let out an exasperated laugh. _He_ thought she had a wonderful laugh, it made him want to smile. _What the hell has gotten into me?_

"Um...what kind of errands?" He swallowed, dampening his all-of-a-sudden dry throat.

"Oh, just some stuff for my dad, nothing too exciting really." Noticing the iPod in his hand, she changed the subject. "What were you listening to?" She asked, nodding to the object in the stranger's hand.

"Ah...it's nothing too exciting either." He smiled. "It's just a really rough and I mean like _really_ rough version of this song I've been working on with my brother."

"That's cool. Do you mind?" The girl gestured to the dangling headphones. He shook his mop of golden hair and went to give them to her. He blushed once again as her delicate fingers, tipped with black nail polish, grazed lightly across the rough hands of the musician to take them from him. Her fingers lingered longer than was strictly necessary.

After a few moments of silence he couldn't bare it any longer.

"Ok that's enough." He grinned, reaching among her wavy tresses to snatch the plastic from her ears.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Time's up, princess." He continued to smile. _Princess? Where the heck did that come from?!_ "It's not done yet and like I said it's a really _really_ rough work-in-pro..."

"It's amazing." She interrupted.

He wasn't expecting that. _I didn't expect to meet her._

"You like it?" He asked hopefully.

"I really do." She smiled. "I loved what you did with that riff in the middle section...I think I could benefit from having a slower tempo but...I love it."

And he certainly did not expect that. _Who is this girl?_

"Riff?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah...you know like a guitar ri..."

"Yes. Yeah I know." He was grinning now. "So you like music?" She laughed.

"Who doesn't?" She enthused.

"Come on...you know what I mean." This girl was becoming more and more interesting to him every extra second she spoke.

"..."

For an instant there was a moment where he just felt as though he could have fallen right into the dark brown caverns that were her eyes; they were surrounded by streaks of smoky eyeliner. _She's gorgeous._

"Fine." She gave. "It's sort of my dad's line of work and I picked up a thing or two over the years." She spoke modestly.

"No way."

"Way." She mimicked teasingly.

"What does he do?" Just then a train rolled into the station, his question forgotten.

"Ah...crap. I gotta go." She said standing on sore feet and making her way to the edge of the platform to wait for the train to stop. _What! Already?!_ "Where are you headed?" She asked turning to the ridiculously attractive boy who now, no longer seated, towered over her small frame.

"Umm...I have no idea." He half laughed. "Honestly I just needed some down time from the rest of my hectic life."

All of a sudden she had this marvellous smile plastered on her flawless face.

"Well in that case...come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the Tube just before the doors sealed shut and it left the platform.

"Um...ok-ay?!" He couldn't help but smile as she still had a firm hold on his hand. "What's going o...?"

"What's your name?" She questioned abruptly. _Good point, princess._

"What's yours?"

They laughed, feeling giddy. Both were stood upright, grasping one of the vertical poles that ran the height of the car, still holding onto the other with their free hand.

"My name is Laura." She revealed. "Laura Marano." He smiled at her once again before telling her his own.

"Ross Lynch." He said.

"Well, Ross Lynch," His name rolled off the tip of her tongue with such ease. "I'm taking you home for dinner..." She grinned.

 _Wait, what?_ Despite his disbelief that this was actually happening, he couldn't deny that the uncomfortably feeling in his chest, the one that began at the thought of never seeing this girl...seeing Laura again, began to fade.

"Cool." He answered.

 _AN/: Well guys and gals, this was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it...I have no idea where this plot bunny came from, just that it was hopping about my head and wanted out. Please #Review and tell me what you all thought. I'm sure there is much more to come..._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/: Sorry that's has been so long readers. I've had a lot on my plate. Anyway, today, I realised that I have a weekend where I don't actually have to be doing anything and I thought: 'You know what, I'm going to fill my time with something that is worth my time and something that I really love!' Here's chapter two..._

 **Chapter 2:**

Laura's POV

Their combined footfalls ascending the bleak stairwell, along with the giddy laughter that bubbled out their chests, bounced off the walls of the concrete block that someone had once decided was good enough to call a living space.

"Seriously though, you're parents won't mind if you bring some strange guy home?" Ross asked as Laura came to a stop in front a blue door with peeling paint. "I mean, for all you know, I could be a serial killer." He deadpanned before his face broke out into an infectious grin.

"Ha! I seriously doubt that. Anyway, I thought I was the one who had successfully kidnapped you." Laura grinned, struggling to turn a key in the rusted lock of door 319.

"Need help?" Ross said, looking at the lock.

"You might have better luck." Laura laughed, stepping back from the dangling bundle of keys. "It's a temperamental old door and it also happens to hate me."

"I'm not sure that anything could hate you." _Butterflies; that was definitely butterflies._ He smiled, and looked directly at her before going back to jiggling the key around about until they heard a satisfying click. "Success." He grinned and walked into the darkness of the modest apartment.

"No one at home?" He asked, looking for a light switch.

"Well I am now and the switch is here." Laura smiled and could see Ross's raised eyebrow once she'd turned on the light. "I live by myself." She confirmed.

"Oh. Sorry, I assumed because of earlier...you said about your dad..." He followed her into the small kitchenette where they placed down the bags of food they'd quickly purchased on the way back to Laura's.

"No it's ok, I'm 18 and I'm not in collage and I'm also living in a foreign country. It would be a bit weird if you automatically assumed I did live alone. It's ok." She smiled again and he couldn't help but smile back in a goofy manner. _He's too damn cute._ Ross cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Hey, I'll help with the food in a sec but I've really gotta go to the bathroom. Could I..."

"Yeah. No problem. Go back that way and it's the room with the toilet in it...this place is tiny I don't think you'll get lost." She smiled.

"Funny." He barked whilst walking back out into the living room.

"I try!" She yelled after him.

Once Ross was clear from sight she took a deep breath and smiled to herself, raising her cool hands to her warm cheeks. _Oh my god. Just breathe, Laura. Today has turned out to be not so crappy after all._ She shook herself out of her daydream, hit 'play' on her docking station and began taking tonight's dinner out of the plastic bags and placing it onto the counter beside her.

Ross' POV

When he re-entered the living room, Ross realised that the bathroom was going to be behind either one of two doors. _It's the room with the toilet in it._ He smiled to himself at that but before he looked any further he noticed that though her place was small, it was clear that Laura had made it her own. Fairy lights hung against the back wall above shelves filled with books, we're talking, too many to count. About a billion mismatched cushions filled up an old window seat and there was no TV but her laptop sat plonked on a coffee table that was covered in scraps of paper... _sheet music? She's totally holding back on me._ The table sat nicely in front of a dark orange velvety couch, he guessed that it would be wickedly comfortable to sink into.

The first door he tried turned out to be Laura's bedroom... _okay I shouldn't be looking in here._ But you can't help what you're eyes see. More fairy lights adorned the busy walls; they were covered with a bunch of framed movie and music posters: The 1975, The Rolling Stones, Janis Joplin and a couple he'd never heard of. There's something incredibly personal about someone's bedroom; it's where they sleep, it smelt of _her_ and from what Ross could see he decided that he liked the space a lot. A warm feeling spread throughout his chest and it only intensified when he caught sight of a ratty old acoustic guitar stood in the corner of the room...it had a dirty old leather strap decorated in badges. It was worn and well used and absolutely wonderful.

 _This girl is seriously cool._

Ross decided to tear his eyes away from her room and go to the bathroom before Laura started to wonder what was taking him so long so that he could get back to helping her with dinner.

...

"Hey, Ross?" Laura yelled from the other room.

"Coming!" He said as he shut the door to the tidy bathroom behind him. He could hear music coming from the small kitchen as he walked back past the huge couch.

"We forgot to get drinks so all we've got is...um...cheap wine!" She laughed. "Well, that or tap water."

He came to stand just inside the kitchen and leant against the door frame. Laura's back was to him and she was rinsing some sort of metal pan in the sink but she was dancing whilst she did this. Ross recognised the song as _Last Night by the Strokes. She has good taste._ She seemed as though she didn't have a care in the world and she was beautiful because of it. Something still bothered Ross about her living alone but he decided not to ask just yet and instead enjoyed watching the beautiful stranger shake her shoulders, bop her hips and flick her hair to the lively song. It was causing him to feel very unfamiliar things and it made him want to yell and laugh and smile all at the same time but instead he just said:

"Wine sounds good."

"Oh. Hey." She smiled, turning around. "Good. Glasses are in there and the wine is over there. You can pour us some and then you're helping me with the spaghetti."

And they got to work.

 _AN/: So I think that's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review._


End file.
